Shattered
by Tate Icasa
Summary: [Get Ed] Byrne was the first of us to go. And after him, the rest of us began to fall apart.
1. Part One: Byrne

Tate does not own 'Get Ed' or any thing else in this story except the plotline. Yeah. . .Disclaimer posted only in the chapter for MY conveniece.

Shattered

Part One: Byrne

Prologue:

Byrne was the first of us to go.

He held us together, maybe even better than Old School did. He never tolerated any stupidity, by himself or by any of us.

We never slacked off. Well, we did, but he always slammed on us for it after.

Under him we were the best.

The top Couriers of Progress City.

That was how he ran us.

So, of course, he was the first to be eliminated. And after that, the rest of us began to fall apart.


	2. Something Else

Shattered

Part One: Byrne

Chapter One

Something Else

"Hey, Hot Shot!" Byrne called from above. "I got something for you!"

I looked up and snatched the package he dropped down to me.

"Thanks!" I called, picking up speed to zoom between two DNA clones. Their heads turned 180 degrees to look at me. I handed the package off to Deets as I U-turned after the clones, cracking my weapon.

Byrne was right behind me.

"Ed! What are you doing! We got the package, lets bail!"

"I just wanna show these Bedlam drone how Dojo does business."

Needless to say, I whipped them, Byrne still following.

What neither of us noticed was the third clone that came out of the DNA van and shot Byrne with some kind of laser.

Byrne was knocked unconscious.

I had some serious butt-kicking to do.

The clone was no harder to kill than the other two. It deformed into a puddle of green goo.

I bent, retrieved it laser, and tossed it to Fizz, who stowed it.

"I'll look at this later." She said.

It took us a little while to wake Byrne up.

"I'll bust you for this later, Ed." He said, poking his finger at me. "Come on, let's bail, before they reform."

I nodded and took off, but not before the clones started to reform.

"Thanks for using DNA."

"Thanks for using DNA."

That gets annoying.

I stopped suddenly. The third one said something else. Something different.

I turned. It said it again.

"Come _on_ Ed!" Byrne yelled.

I shook my head and followed.

I could have sworn that third clone said: "Dojo Deliveries meet your doom."


	3. The Last Time

Shattered

Part One: Byrne

Chapter Two

The Last Time

"But I _swear_ that's what it said!" I repeated for the sixteenth time.

We were sitting in a circle, all of Dojo, even Old School.

"But Ed, that's impossible. All of Bedlam's DNA clones use the same voice chip."

"I'm telling you this one _didn't_." I sigh when I see that none of them believe me. "Fine." I say, throwing up my arms. "Believe whatever you want.

"How 'bout that thing they shot me with, Fizz." Byrne said. "You know what it is?"

"Sure. It's a Class Five laser. Guaranteed to stun, not kill." Fizz shrugged.

"But that's _all_ it was, right?" Byrne asked.

"As far as I can tell, yeah."

"Good." Byrne said. "I'm going for a walk."

None of us realized that it would be the last time we ever saw him alive.


	4. Missing

Shattered

Part One: Byrne

Chapter Three

Missing

I woke up late the next day and hurried down to the main room. I rubbed my eyes and blinked. No one else was up.

"Hey!" I yelled, knocking on a door. "Get up! We're late! Hey! Deets! Loogie! Byrne! Fizz! Get up!"

One by one they trickled into the room. All except Byrne.

"Where's Byrne?" Deets asked sleepily.

"I dunno." I said.

Fizz slid into a seat in front of a computer. After a second she turned to look at me.

"Byrne didn't come back after his walk last night." She reported. "Oh, and we've got quick Drop scheduled in like, two minutes."

"Looks like we'll have to go without Byrne." I said. "Ok, Dojo, Suit Up!"

Like Fizz said, the Drop was quick. We had no trouble.

And after that we went looking for Byrne.

We started back at Dojo, and followed his footsteps with my optigogs.

But we lost the trail.

We simply couldn't find Byrne.

The next few weeks were hard for Dojo Deliveries. We weren't the same team without Byrne.

We got jacked a lot during those weeks, but not too drastically.

Byrne was missing.

But he was still out there.

We kept strong for him, always expecting him to just. . .walk in on us suddenly.

But he never did.


	5. Special Delivery

Shattered

Part One: Byrne

Chapter Four

Special Delivery

It was one heck of a wake up call when we found out the truth.

We found a package on our doorstep, about the size of a man, with a DNA label on it.

We were suspicious, but Deets and I brought it inside. Fizz checked it over to make sure it wouldn't explode on us or anything, and once we were sure it wasn't dangerous we let the outside fall away.

Inside was a solid piece of glass or crystal, with a slight orange tinge. Inside that was Byrne.

He looked like he was sleeping.

Something else fell out of the package, a holo-disc from Bedlam.

The crystal was Medullian Crystal. It forms a symbiotic connection with anyone trapped inside it. And there was no way to remove him from it without killing him because of that.

We didn't speak for a while.


	6. The MCCI

Shattered

Part One: Byrne

Chapter Five

The MCCI

Dojo Deliveries dropped two points in the rating during that first week.

When we were 'home' we were almost never together.

Fizz was locked in her work room almost all the time, tinkering. I don't know what deeps was doing. Loogie was the only one of us who stayed. . .the way were before.

I locked myself in the Laser-gheddon game.

I think the only time we all saw each other was when we had a Drop.

And I'll admit, I was lonely.

I could never find Deets, and Loogie got on my nerves. So did Old School.

That was when I started to see Fizz.

_Knock. Knock._

I rapped on the door to Fizz's work room.

No answer.

"Fizz?" I called softly. "Fizz, lemme in."

There was a popping sound and the door opened just enough to let me slide in. Fizz didn't look up from what she was tinkering with.

"Hi, Ed." She said. "What brings you here?"

I shrugged. "Boredom. Lonliness." I looked at the machine she was tinkering with. "What is this?"

"A Medullian Crystal Consciousness Interface." She said. "Or an MCCI for short. It's supposed to interface to Byrne's mind using the crystal as a conduit. So he can talk to us.

"Cool." I said. "Can I help?"

She looked up at me, startled, then smiled. "Sure."

She gave me the plans and let me study them.

After that we took turns sleeping in corner of the work room.

It was my turn awake when it was finished.


	7. Testing: One, Two, Three

Shattered

Part One: Byrne

Chapter Six

Testing: One, Two, Three

I stood up and looked back at the MCCI.

Yes, it was finished.

I shook Fizz gently.

"Hey, Fizz, wake up." I whispered. "It's done."

She blinked awake.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and helped her up.

She went over it herself. Then she lifted it off the work table.

It was a tiny thing. Really. A slightly larger than usual data-cube, all black except for the orange symbol on each facet.

Byrne's symbol.

"Come on." She said, sliding outside.

I followed her to storage room we'd put Byrne's crystal in.

The storage room was larger than I would have guessed.

We tipped Byrne's crystal so he was basically standing.

"Is this room sound proofed so we won't wake the others if it doesn't work?" I asked.

Fizz nods. She looks up to the top of the crystal. She's too short to place, and she really wanted to. I could tell.

I got behind her and lifted her up.

She looked down at me, startled, and I grinned. She grinned back and set the MCCI up.

The symbols lit up and I set Fizz down.

"Byrne, can you hear me?" Fizz asked.

There was a long silence, then the lights flickered.

"Yeah, Fizz, I hear you." Byrne's voice filled the room.

Fizz opened the door. "I'm gonna go get the others." She said, disappearing.

"So, we're in Dojo, huh?" Byrne asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Are you ok? I mean, besides being encased in Medullian Crystal?"

"Fine." He said.

"What. . .happened, Byrne?" I asked.

"Wait for the others."


	8. Explanation

Shattered

Part One: Byrne

Chapter Seven

Explanation

The door opened again.

Fizz came in, with Loogie and Old School behind her.

"Deets is coming." She said.

A few minutes later Deets came in.

"Are we all here?" Byrne asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Good." He was silent for a moment. "I went for a walk. Then I passed out. Didn't know why. Woke up agin in Bedlam's lab, crystal already encasing me. Bedlam explained it to me. That 'Class Five Laser'? There was a delayed second reaction in that shot."

"But there was no residue!" Fizz protested.

"It was absorbed into the clone that fired it. And by the way, Ed, you were right. That clone did say 'meet your doom.'"

It was the last kind thing he said to me for a _long_ time.


	9. Placing Blame

Shattered

Part One: Byrne

Chapter Eight

Placing Blame

"So if _Ed_ hadn't gone back to get those clones. . . " Deets began.

"I wouldn't have gotten shot."

"So it's all Ed's fault!" Deets said accusingly.

She was right. And I knew it.

"That's not fair." Fizz said. "How could Ed have known it would turn out like this?"

"Yeah." Loogie said.

"Fine then, be on his side." Deets said, pushing past us and out.

_It's all Ed's fault. All Ed's fault. All Ed's fault._

The words echoed around in my head, over and over again. Deets could never know how much they hurt me.

I rolled over, so I was staring at the ceiling.

Fizz, Loogie, and Old School weren't blaming me.

Byrne and Deets were.

And so was I.


	10. Part Two: Deets

Shattered

Part Two: Deets

Prologue

Dojo Deliveries dropped another two points in the ratings, because Deets wouldn't come with us anymore.

She lounged around Dojo, moping, and talking to Byrne, and yelling at me when I was around.

I tried to stay out of her way.

But I had to push it just a little too far.

None of us ever saw her come out of her room after that.

We never knew she was gone.


	11. Disappearance

Shattered

Part Two: Deets

Chapter One

Disappearance

I'd gotten into another fight with Deets that day.

That was when she locked the door on her room.

None of us got in. Deets never came out. She never spoke to us again after that point.

Except for Loogie.

All of us talked to Loogie. Or to Dr. Pinch.

It was when Loogie lost touch with her that we started to worry.

It was a week after that that Fizz finally overrode the lock on her door.

There was no one inside.

Deets had disappeared.


	12. Changes

Shattered

Part Two: Deets

Chapter Two

Changes

Dojo tried to pull itself together.

We really didn't succeed.

Sure, we got along ok. But Old School never made us clean up after ourselves, never brought up any old stories, never tried to teach us anything.

Fizz was the only one of us I had regular contact with.

We stopped dropping in the ratings. But we never went up.

We lost the occasional package, but on a whole we were ok.

But we were no longer the best.

We were fractured.

"Fizz." I said, knocking on the door to the workroom. "You in there?"

"Come on in." She said.

So I did.

"Whatcha working on?" I asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I talked to Byrne." She said. "He thinks Bedlam's got Deets."

"Another MCCI?" I guessed.

"Yeah." She anticipated my next question and just handed me a tool.


	13. The Package

Shattered

Part Two: Deets

Chapter Three

The Package

We all knew the package would come.

The Medullian Crystal with Deets inside.

Fizz and I finishe the new MCCI the day before the package came. It was black, with Deets's pink symbol on each side.

Then, the package.

The Crystal as pink tinged. And Deets looked like she was asleep.

I wouldn't go with Fizz to hook it up.

"Ok, Ed." Was all Fizz said when I told her.

The others went to talk to Deets. I went to lie down.


	14. Flashback

Shattered

Part Two: Deets

Chapter Four

Flash Back

I couldn't sleep though.

I just kept replying that last argument over and over.

"_You can't go out by yourself Deets! DNA might jump you!"_

"_I can take care of myself Ed." She said disdainfully. "Besides, I wouldn't trust _you_ to watch my back."_

_That hurt._

"_But Deets. . ."_

"_Shut up, Ed." She said. "Shut up and leave me alone! I hate you!"_

_I faltered. _

"_You - you don't mean that."_

"_Yes I do! I hate you!" She pushed me backwards over the couch I was standing in front of._

_She stomped away and slammed and locked her door._

That was why I could never do talk to her.

I couldn't go though that again.

I couldn't hear her say she hated me.

I just couldn't.


	15. Part Three: Loogie

Shattered

Part Three: Loogie

Prologue

Without Deets to tear us apart, we got along a little better.

Mainly because of Loogie.

He wouldn't let us drift.

But it was tearing him up inside, we could all see that.

We almost never got jobs anymore. I don't know why we even stayed at Dojo. We all had our own homes, all except me.

But we all stayed.

After we lost Loogie, I finally understood why.


	16. What We Missed

Shattered

Part Three: Loogie

Chapter One

What We Missed

We hardly ever got Drops, but we did get some.

It was on the last one that we lost Loogie. And Old School.

I wasn't an expensive Drop, or an important one, but it _was_ a drop. And we needed the credit. Badly.

Loogie had the package, and we were walking.

We never saw them coming.

Two DNA vans came out of an ally way. They mowed us down. We lost the package and Loogie.

Fizz and I made the journey home in silence.


	17. Second Loss

Shattered

Part Three: Loogie

Chapter Two

Second Loss

Fizz went to talk to Byrne and Deets. I went to see Old School. But Old School was gone.

Fizz and I looked for him.

Desperately.

But he too had been taken.

"It's not your fault, Ed." Fizz said.

I jumped. I hadn't realized she was there.

I looked down at her and sighed.

_Yes, it is._ I thought.

"Come on, I'll make Loogie's and you make Old Schools."

She handed me a tool.

I looked at it. Then back at her.

I smiled.

"Ok."

I followed her to the workroom.


	18. Something

Shattered

Part Three: Loogie

Chapter Three

Something

We finished the MCCI's on the same day the two packages arrived.

I wouldn't use the MCCI.

I couldn't face them, even though they wouldn't blame me.

Fizz understood.

I was laying on my bed, unable to sleep, when Fizz came to visit me.

"Are you Ok, Ed?" She asked.

I turned to look at her.

"Stupid question?" she asked.

I needed, and looked at her. She med my eyes for the first time in a long time.

There was. . .something.

It made me shiver.

"Ed?" She asked.

I shook my head to clear it.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we go for a walk?"

"We can't leave Dojo." I said quickly.

She looked at me strangely.

"Why not?"


	19. All That's Left

Shattered

Part Three: Loogie

Chapter Four

All That's Left

"Bedlam will get us."

I said 'us.' I meant 'you.'

Bedlam didn't want me trapped in Medullian Crystal. He wanted to steal my DNA, then kill me.

Fizz knew what I meant.

She nodded.

"We're all that's left."

"What?"

"Of Dojo. We're all that's left."

"Yeah." I said. "I guess we are."

"We're done. We can't make drops anymore."

"So, now what?" I asked.

"Well, we can't leave Dojo. I guess, we just wait until we run out of credit for food and heating."

"That's not funny, Fizz."

"I know." She left the room. "Good night, Ed."

_What's good about it?_

"'Night, Fizz."


	20. Part Four: Fizz

Shattered

Part Four: Fizz

Prologue

Fizz was destined to be the last of us.

There was no way around that.

Someday, Bedlam would get her.

It was his plan.

Absolutely, brilliantly simple.

Dojo was finished.

His biggest problem was gone.

And now all he wanted was me.

So Fizz had to go.


	21. Nothing To Do With The Cold

Shattered

Part Four: Fizz

Chapter One

Nothing To Do With The Cold

Fizz and I hung out a lot. But we almost never spoke, except 'morning' and 'night'.'

There was never anything else to say.

It was about a week before the temperature began to drop. During the day it was ok. But that first night we both nearly froze.

Fizz approached me the next day.

"Ed, we're both going to freeze to death unless we conserve body heat."

"Ok." I agreed. "How do we do that?"

She explained it to me.

That was when we started sleeping together.

(A/n: _NOT_ sleeping together like _THAT_, you perverts!)

That first night, I fell asleep with Fizz beside me. I was shivering, and it had nothing to do with the cold.


	22. Falling

Shattered

Part Four: Fizz

Chapter Two

Falling

I woke one morning before Fizz did.

She wad somehow managed to move to the other side of the bed, and was shivering violently.

"Fizz?" I whispered.

She didn't wake.

I sat up and pulled her into my lap.

Her eyelids fluttered and she looked up at me.

I felt my heart jump a little.

What was happening to me?

"'Morning?" She asked, turning so she was facing me.

"Not if you don't want it to be."

She smiled. "Will you stay?"

"Yeah." I said. "If you want me to."

She smiled at me again, and my heart skipped a beat. Then she leaned back so her head was resting against my chest.

Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around her.

I smiled, looking down at Fizz.

Fizz, the last remaining member of Dojo Deliveries.

Fizz, who'd gotten me into and out of more scrapes than I could count.

It had taken me a while to realize it. But I was falling.

I was falling in love with Fizz.


	23. First Step

Shattered

Part Four: Fizz

Chapter Three

First Step

I woke up with Fizz in my arms.

I tilted her head so she was facing me. She was still asleep.

_Oh, Fizz._

Before I realized what I was going I had leaned over and kissed her gently. When I pulled away she was staring up at me.

I could feel myself blushing.

"Ed?" She whispered.

Neither of us moved for a long time.

But the next time she met me halfway.


	24. Lost Under Guard

Shattered

Part Four: Fizz

Chapter Four

Lost Under Guard

When I woke again, Fizz was gone.

"Fizz!" I yelled. "_Fizz!_"

I searched all of Dojo.

She was gone. Stolen straight out of my arms.

I went to tell the others. They were gone, too.

So were the MCCI plans.

Everything was gone.

Dojo was finished.

And even though I didn't know it, Bedlam had me then.


	25. Part Five: Ed

Shattered

Part Five: Ed

Prologue

I had nowhere to go.

Dojo was the only home I'd ever known.

I had no one to turn to.

Dojo was the only family I'd ever had.

Dojo was gone.

The impact of those three words took a few seconds to register.

I sank to my knees.

We'd been slowly ripped apart, torn, destroyed.

And then, overnight, the only family I'd ever had, had simply vanished.

Just like that, my whole world was shattered.


	26. The Solution, Part One

Shattered

Part Five: Ed

Chapter One

The Solution, Part One

Bedlam contacted me the next day.

He wanted me.

He had a machine that could free them from the crystal without harming them.

And he offered to free them, in exchange for me.

And at that moment, it didn't really matter.

He could bring them back.

At that moment, I decided I'd do whatever it took to bring them back.

Even giving myself to Bedlam.


	27. The Solution, Part Two

Shattered

Part Five: Ed

Chapter Two

The Solution, Part Two

So I went to Bedlams.

I went straight up to the door and let the clones lead me inside. I gave my weapon to the bot who asked for it.

That was part of the deal. No weapons.

Bedlam already had them attached to the machine.

It stood in the center of the room and long, snaking wires attached to the crystal.

"Hello, Ed." Bedlam said.

"I came." I said, circling the machine.

"Yes, you did." Bedlam said, stepping down the stairs and folding his hands in front of him.

"You'll free them." It wasn't a question.

"Of course. _After_ you're in my DNA machine." (A/n: Sorry, forgot the name of that thing he uses to steal Ed's DNA.)

I nodded.

So I followed him and lay down in the machine.


	28. Nothing

Shattered

Part Five: Ed

Chapter Three

Nothing

I don't know how long I was in the machine.

For an eternity, I suppose.

I saw nothing. Felt nothing. Was nothing.

I could move, or speak.

Even though I had freed Dojo, Bedlam got me. Bedlam still won.

I believed that.

And so I despaired.

Until they brought me out of it.

By that point I was honestly. . .nothing.

My world was shattered. . .my mind was obliterated. Pure chaos and completely destroyed.

I was aware that the machine was off.

Just as I was aware that it was Fizz who sat beside me until my sanity returned.

I just knew.

But for the longest time, I was trapped inside myself.


	29. In The End

Shattered

Part Five: Ed

Chapter Four

In The End

"Fizz!" I yelled, bolting upright.

I had finally woken.

"Ed? Ed!"

The next thing I knew I was burying my head in her hair.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Bedlams machine worked. He just didn't expect us to be conscious when we wke up, or the try and free you."

"Bedlam?"

"He's done."

"And Dojo?"

"Back in buisiness."

"Good." I said, and Fizz repeated it.


	30. Epilogue: We Were Dojo

Shattered

Epilogue

We Were Dojo

It took us about a month, but we got back to the top of the ratings.

As we raced from Dojo to our third drop of the day, I looked around me at these people.

Byrne, the leader who held us together.

Deets, the responsible, neat-freak older sister.

Loogie, the lunatic who stopped things from getting too tense.

Fizz, the smartest one of us all. And my girlfriend.

I looked back at the window at the fifth piece of this puzzle.

Old School, the father I'd never had.

I grinned, looking at them.

We were six pieces of a whole.

We were Dojo.

We were strong.

Most importantly, we _were._


End file.
